Resolutions
by Major Winters 101st
Summary: Some time after New Years Day the Team starts investigating weapon shipments being brought into Bludhaven and the U.S. But will their relationships get in the way of them completing the mission? Has Spitfire, Robanna, Supermartian, and some Kaldur and Rocket. First story, happens before "Draft" my other story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resolutions:**_

**Ch1 The Mission**

**Ok this is my first story post but not my first story.**

**I wanted to think of a story about what happened after Auld Acquaintance after Wally and Artemis (first?) kissed. This will be the story before my second story which I will name "Draft"**

**(In no way do I own Young Justice, any DC characters, or the 10,000 lakes… well disregard that last one, I do pay taxes.)**

**The Cave**

**January 1****st**** 4:00pm EST**

_It was just a kiss right? _Wally kept going over it in his mind.

Wally spent the entire night at the Cave's kitchen going over the events that unfolded. He couldn't believe it; she did love him after all! At the same time he was pondering their relationship, a certain archer came down for a glass of water. Artemis saw Wally sitting at the counter with his hands grasping his red hair almost in frustration.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, yes I'm fine, I'm just..." He struggled to find words to tell her.

"What's up Wall-man?" Artemis rested herself behind Wally arms over his shoulders.

"Umm…" He faltered he was speechless for once.

The two sat there for a few seconds, which ended up feeling like hours to Wally.

"Artemis," He began, "what happened on the watchtower, I-"

She cut him off, "Baywatch, its okay."

They stood there in silence for a few moments

"I think we should get some sleep, wouldn't want to miss getting home."

"Yeah, maybe, night"

"Night, beautiful. Say do you want to go out sometime?" He just realized what he just said as they both headed to their rooms.

"Sure Kid Mouth."

**The Cave**

**January 20****th**** 13:00 EST**

RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B-07, KID FLASH B-03

"Hey you love birds!" a certain troll announced

"DUDE!"

"Robin will be Robin." Artemis said with a small laugh.

They both walk over to the holographic computer the Boy Wonder was using to research current events

Artemis was the first to speak, "What's this?"

"I was going over recent military defense systems and for some reason there was a leak about two 16 year old teens in the Army." Robin replied

"I though one needed to be 18 to join the military." Artemis said.

"I dunno, anyways where were you two?"

"We were just… taking a stroll near a lake." Wally nervously replied.

"Is there a reason you went to land of 10,000 lakes then?"

Both teens were taken aback by Robin's comment.

"Knew it."

"Ok so we did a little more than stroll, we-"

"We went shopping for a little bit," Artemis cut him off, "Got a problem with that Boy Blunder?"

It was Robin's turn to be stunned.

RECOGNIZED BATMAN 02

The three quickly turned to see Batman walking through the Zeta platform with a scowl.

"You three get your uniforms on, now. Meet back here at 13:10. I'm getting your fourth member"

The Dark Knight looked infuriated, more so than usual.

Soon Artemis, Kid Flash, and Robin had their uniforms on, all of them looking at each other thinking _what's with him _before they stopped next to Zatanna in the briefing room.

Batman began, "There has been a major increase in the amount of activity involving weapon shipments coming from Bialya and into the hands of the League of Shadows."

A holographic screen appeared behind Batman with the location of the supposed shipments. "

We believe a warehouse in Bludhaven is containing these weapons. I am sending you four to investigate, _Covertly_" Batman had clear emphasis on covertly.

"Wait," Kid Flash spoke up, "If we are going in covertly, why are we in uniform?"

Batman gave him the glare.

_Forget I asked_, Wally wanted to say.

"The four of you will use stealth to investigate Bludhaven's warehouse area, if met with extreme complications, report to the league and we will send available help to your location. Any questions?" Batman glared again at Kid Flash making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Just one," Zatanna spoke up and the team faced her, "Where is the rest of the Team?"

Batman finally released Kid Flash from his bat-glare and gave a blunt answer; "I can't reveal that at this time, everyone to the hanger."

The four of them went inside the Bio-ship.

"Where do you think the rest of the Team went?" Robin began

"I'd expect you to know, since you are the second greatest detective," Zatanna came out almost in a laugh.

"Second greatest? I'm still getting upstaged by Bats even when he is not here!"

"Dude, you're what 12?" Wally laughed out

"13, and three fourths!" Robin said matter-of-factly

"So mature," Artemis bugged in and everyone but Robin laughed

"Lets get going." Robin said trying to hid his own laughter

Artemis sat in the pilot's seat and the Bio-ship rose from the hanger before taking off towards Bludhaven.

**Ok this is my first try at posting a story, but this is not my first story I wrote. I'll try to make more chapters on this one and once I get to the tie off point I will post my second story.**

**I tried my hardest at getting the characters to be as close as possible to their originals. I still need help, as I'm not very good at getting the character's exact emotions, especially Artemis' comments. (To me she isn't BA enough for my story)**

**Next chapter will reveal what's wrong with Batman, the rest of the Team, and will have the introduction of Deathstroke and Sportsmaster, will be some blood and language in the next one so it is rated T.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resolution**_**s:**

**Ch2 The War**

**Ok so here is Chapter two; I tried again to get characters close to their originals. Know Deathstroke is Slade Wilson; yes that is Slade for you TT fanatics out there. The team has been split in two for your information neither team knows each other is here. So here it is.**

**Bludhaven:**

**January 20****th**** 20:00 EST**

The night had gone silent, no sirens, and no ships on the water. It was quiet, almost too quite for the Team. Four teens walked past the docks, the snow had piled up around them, which helped them during their walk around the warehouses.

"You think they'll show?" a girl with short black hair and a light purple jacket asked nervously.

"We will have to wait." The Atlantian with a backpack under his jacket finally spoke up.

"I'll set the link up" The pale skinned Martian replied.

_Online? _The Martian communicated

_Yep_

_I am_

_We are all online, Miss Martian._

The Four teammates split into teams of two, Miss Martian and Superboy in one section while Rocket and Aqualad went into their own section. The Martian and Superboy began walking around the snow filled north side of the port when Superboy suddenly heard a low droning.

_Guys a think a helicopter is inbound _Superboy thought to the team

_Miss Martian, Superboy follow the helicopter; do not let it out of your sight, Rocket and I will watch from afar._

_Hey guys, _This time Rocket communicated, _there are several vans around the three big warehouses on the south side. Looks like Shadow troopers._

_Brilliant, _Superboy stated bluntly

The helicopter came streaking in from the east and suddenly began to hover above the three warehouses before landing.

Miss Martian went into camouflage before floating above the landing pad.

_WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_

_Connor I'm all right, I'm checking the area for traps and… oh no._

_What's oh no? _Kaldur communicated_ Miss Martian come in, what is going on?_

_Hey guys? _Rocket joined in, _who are the two guys? One has a hockey mask on while the other has a really big gun and a half and half mask on._

_Miss Martian is Sportsmaster really there?_

_Yes Kaldur, he and Deathstroke are here._

_Teams regroup NOW._

**Bludhaven:**

**January 20****th**** 22:16 EST**

"Are you sure our operations are protected with this… untrained assassin?" Sportsmaster reported into his communicator.

"I am perfectly trained, after all I was the one that nearly killed you the first time we met." Deathstroke interrupted Sportsmaster

"Deathstroke is a highly trained assassin, I can assure you Sportsmaster" the L-1 was speaking, "and unless you want me to tell him what you did to his family's friends five years ago, I would recommend you would treat him as a partner until the job is done and he has been paid. L-1 out."

"Now what did you do to my Family's friends?" Deathstroke said coldly.

"Nothing, just provide protection."

The two assassins began unloading the heavy helicopter of heavy weaponry, including two large boxes called "the specials".

"What are those?" Deathstroke pointed to the two large boxes.

"None of your business, helmet head!"

"You're one to talk." Slade stated slowly

The Shadow troopers began moving the boxes into the warehouse, only two of the guard detail noticed a sudden flash of light and began walking down the long alley way towards an odd looking device on the floor.

The first team was on the roof about 300 yards away from the helicopter pad. Artemis was look at the boxes being loaded off the transport, Robin was formulating a plan, Zatanna was looking through her new spell book, and Kid Flash came back from planting Robin's electronic shock devices.

"Idiots one and two took the bait." Kid Flash announced to Robin.

"You mean you and Robin, Baywatch?" Artemis poked.

"Even dating you still insult me?"

"Hey doesn't mean I don't like you right?"

Kid Flash shook his head trying his hardest not to smile

"I'm glad we're not like them, right Zatanna?"

"You can think that, Rob." She smiled at Robin before going back into her book.

"Hey guys, I see da- I mean Sportsmaster and another guy, who is the other guy?" Artemis said while looking through her optics

Robin took the long-range optics from Artemis and began looking through them, before his eyes widened behind his domino mask.

"That's Deathstroke!" Robin tried to hide his fear. "That's why Batman was pissed off, I forgot Deathstroke escaped from Belle Rev. Deathstroke is a rogue assassin who had military experiments preformed on him, which backfired leaving several soldiers injured as he escaped the testing lab."

"Any way to stop them from transporting those weapons to the League of Shadows?" Kid Flash spoke up

"We have to wait for Batman to get here."

"Can we at least electrocute the two Shadow troopers?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Robin pressed a button on his wrist computer and the alley behind them filled with the small sound of electricity and bodies falling to the ground.

_We need to move in now, Miss Martian can you distract some of the troopers to go inside?_

_Let me try Kaldur_

Miss Martian used here telekinesis to move several barrels in the warehouse creating several load noises.

At Sportsmaster's orders several dozen Shadow troopers went inside with assault rifles and battle sticks. Only Deathstroke and twenty Shadow troopers were left on the landing pad still unloading the transport.

At the same time Zatanna, Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash rushed inside the warehouse to get a closer look, without knowledge that Sportsmaster and 24 Shadow troopers were in the building.

Rocket, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad quickly took off their disguises revealing their uniforms before taking to fight Deathstroke.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Ok not as much action but we know that Deathstroke and Sportsmaster are working for L-1 who is, of course, Vandal Savage. Don't worry about Ch. 3 it is in production and will have 100x more action than right now. The next one has blood and some cursing so that's why its rated T.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resolutions:**_

**The Battle**

**Ok so here it is, the actual battle there will be blood and some language.**

**Bludhaven:**

**January 20****th**** 23:45**

"What the-" A Shadow trooper exclaimed

"THEY'RE HEROES! OPEN FIRE!"

Gunfire erupted from the warehouse

The four heroes Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna were trapped in the warehouse with Sportsmaster and a couple dozen Shadow troopers. The darkness of the warehouse was both an advantage and a disability to the young heroes.

Artemis quickly shouted, "Kid! Hit the dirt!"

A burst of automatic fire went out nearly hitting the speedster

"Thanks Beautiful."

Quickly Kid Flash gave the trooper a one-two punch before speeding to another area of the warehouse.

"Etaerc a dleihs"

A blue force field suddenly appeared in front of Zatanna, which the heroes quickly ran behind. The troopers trained every gun on the blue entity only periodically changing clips on their weapons

"I don't know how long I can hold the shield."

"Zatanna, I know you can do it."

As Robin was speaking to Zatanna a Shadow trooper appeared from the back door before the trooper threw a battle stick directly at Robin's head.

Robin's head snaps back and he falls to the ground.

"ROBIN!" Zatanna shouts losing concentration on the shield.

Some of the bullets start breaking through the shield before Zatanna finally redirects her attention back at the breaking shield.

Artemis quick disposed of the trooper by launching an arrow at the trooper impaling his shoulder.

"I think we might need a medic for Rob," Kid Flash quickly took a leader role, "I'll contact the league, Zatanna keep that shield up, and Artemis can you call the Bio-ship?"

"I-I think, yeah."

Kaldur, Rocket, Miss Martian, and Superboy began converging on the helicopter when suddenly they all hear gunfire coming from the second warehouse.

_What was that?_ Kaldur was the first to be surprised by the gunfire.

_I don't know I only moved a few barrels._

_THE TEAM! _All four communicated in unison

_Objectives first, we need to take out the shipment._

The four older heroes quickly began fighting the troopers on the helipad. Then the dark figure returned, holding a SAW machine gun.

"You heroes disgust me, why protect people who won't help you, let alone themselves."

"We do it any ways!" Rocket shouted at Deathstroke

"Pity I have to kill such a dynamic group."

Deathstroke held the weapon at his waist with one hand and fired at the team.

Superboy jumped in front of the team taking the full power of the bullets.

"SUPERBOY!" Miss Martian cried

_GO! _He telecommunicated. The team quickly engaged the Shadow troopers.

"I'm surprised, but not by much. Normally this would not only kill a human, but would leave a normal human body without several pounds of flesh, meat, and bone."

"You're disgusting." Superboy grunted

"No I just don't feel pain like you."

"I'm ok KF, I'm just fine, no pain." Robin said very weakly as Kid Flash tried to place an IV with painkillers into his arm on the Bio-ship.

"Dude, you just got hit in the temple, you should be dead!"

"I'm just fine, how's Zatanna?"

"She's… held up. Just stay put."

Kid Flash began running into the warehouse when he noticed two things; one Zatanna was out cold, the shield was down, and she was hiding behind a metal container with Artemis. Two, several bullets that were fired from Sportsmaster were coming right at him.

Kid Flash tried to move but he only got as far a moving the target from his chest to his waist. The bullet ripped through the thin layer of anti-heat rubber and spandex before plunging into his waist and exiting his suit, leaving a thin layer of blood on the boxes behind him.

Artemis could only sit there, horrified as her best friend, her boyfriend, lay on the ground bleeding, possibly dying.

"Hello Artemis," Artemis knew the voice and she hated it, "It's too bad you couldn't introduce me to your friends. What was the name of this one boy you keep looking at? Oh I know, Kid Flash, more like Kid dead in a few minutes."

Artemis quickly stood up with anger; she could hear the three surviving troopers cock their weapons at her.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll put your friend out of his misery."

Sportsmaster quickly pointed his sporting pistol at Kid Flash's head.

"Wally," She whispered

A large explosion outside distracted Sportsmaster's concentration; the cargo door on the warehouse was kicked down catching the three Shadow troopers and throwing them in various boxes. Superboy first stepped into the warehouse followed by Miss Martian, Rocket, Kaldur, and a weak Robin.

"This was fun Artemis, but I think it is time to go." Sportsmaster pulled out a smoke bomb and disappeared in the smoke.

"Where is he?" Kaldur asked

"I can't track him" Miss Martian replied

Robin stepped into the building.

"At least we have Deathstroke."

Rocket brought a disarmed Deathstroke in a bubble of energy. The team tried to celebrate their victory, but they all noticed Artemis actually crying over Kid Flash.

"Get him to the Bio-ship, he needs medical attention."

**OK I'm almost done; I think one more chapter is needed before I'm finally done and I can start on posting "Draft". BTW in here there are several references regarding my new characters in "Draft". But I'm going to let you guys sweat it out.**

**I had a lot of action in this short chapter so I need to know, was it good?**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resolutions:**_

**Aftermath**

**Second to last chapter (sorry I lied), again takes place before my real story "Draft".**

**Bio-ship**

**January 21****st**** 01:10**

The rear room of the Bio-ship was transformed into a temporary medical room, the room it housed every advanced medical item available. Even though it is advance there was not enough room for three patients, let alone them and the archer who was working on a semi-conscious speedster with a bullet hole in his side.

"Artemis," He said weakly

She rose up quickly to apply some pads to the injury.

"Artemis," He sounded to be stronger but it was still weak.

"Wally I need you to keep still, I'm applying some penicillin around the wound."

She lifted the edges of the ripped suit and applied some paste around the deep red wound.

Wally's face tensed as the cold paste was applied, he was just glad penicillin doesn't burn.

Robin and Zatanna were also injured, Robin's head still had a large bruise around the temple area and Zatanna had a few scrapes from close combat with a few Shadow troopers.

Artemis quickly supplied the two with some painkillers before coming back to examine Wally's wound. She noticed something; his bottom rib was scrapped and right next to a blood vain laid a large bullet fragment.

_Shit, _she thought to herself, _a bullet that close to a vain will be fatal because the lead in the bullet will get into the blood stream and stop the heart in a few minutes even with a dimercaprol shot, but if I take it out, the vain will keep squirting blood out until the vain heals, is patched up, or until he loses a large amount of blood. _

"Conner I need you back here!"

Superboy entered the medical room; Artemis was still looking at Wally's wound contemplating the correct action.

"Conner can you take Robin and Zatanna into the cockpit and later ready a dimercaprol shot for Wally?"

"Yeah I can do that."

Superboy carried the youngest heroes to the front.

"Artemis, why do I need a dimercaprol shot? I thought the bullet passed right through."

She ignored Wally and quickly reached for some morphine. Before talking into her com link.

"M'gann, I need to rearrange the room to have a center table, Wally needs to have field surgery, now." Artemis almost shouted the last word.

The room shifted moving Wally into the center of the small room and retracting the two other beds.

"Medical room ready, Artemis."

Artemis injected the morphine into the skin around the wound. Wally quickly passed out right as Superboy walked in with the dimercaprol shot.

"Ok, Conner, I'm going to inject Wally with the dimercaprol after that I'm going to remove the bullet fragment and clamp the blood vessel. Be prepared for blood and ready the gauze pads."

Taking up a pair of medical tweezers, Artemis grasped the blood soaked fragment and gently pulled out bullet. Wally began bleeding intensely as it sprayed the medical room.

"CLAMP NOW!" Conner quickly clamped the vessel and covered the wound with gauze.

The medical room was filled with Wally's blood, as was Conner and Artemis.

"Ok the hard part's over, Conner hook a blood bag up to Wally I'm going up front."

Conner only grunted and mumbled something at Wally.

Artemis sat in her seat across from Zatanna and Robin who looked asleep.

"How's KF?" Robin had a depressed look on his face.

"Stable but he's in a bad shape."

"What exactly happened?" Zatanna finally spoke up.

"Sportsmaster used a soft lead sporting pistol. He hit Wally in the waist just under the rib causing the bullet to split and leaving a fragment in one of his blood vessels." She began reliving the moment when Sportsmaster pulled the trigger leaving her best friend injured. _He's going to pay_

**Mount Justice**

**January 21****st**** 1:41 EST**

Mount Justice came into view; M'gann was requesting the hanger to open and the medical bay to be prepped for Wally.

"We need the med bay for Wally, he has a bullet hole in his waist and he is bleeding heavily."

Red Tornado was online.

"Hanger is open, I'm contacting Black Canary and Batman for medical assistance."

The Bio-ship touched down in the hanger, Wally was hurried out of the Bio-ship, still out cold, escorted by Black Canary and a weary Artemis.

To Artemis it seemed like days Wally was unconscious, but it was less that three hours that Wally was out. She still hadn't changed out of her blood soaked uniform, nor had she even washed the blood out of her hair, which reeked of iron, and was a stale brown in some spots. Exhausted she rested her head on the bed Wally was resting.

"Artemis?"

Artemis suddenly sat up aware of someone calling her name in the dark medical room.

"Wally? Wally, you up?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." He tried to smile but the pain made him falter.

"You lost a lot of blood, get some rest." She started to get up.

" Don't go, please."

She was about to rise out of her seat when she heard him.

"Just for tonight." She commanded.

"Just a one night stand?" He smirked. Artemis quickly gave him a glare.

"Kidding, I was trying to lighten the mood."

She bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead, before giving off a small giggle.

"I know."

A few hours later Artemis made her way to the briefing room, a pale Robin was resting in a folding chair with Zatanna standing next to him. Conner and M'gann were listening to Kaldur and Rocket talk to the Dark Knight about the mission's flaws.

Batman first spoke to them, "The mission was plagued by problems, for starters I didn't tell either team about each other's mission. I had hoped that the missions wouldn't cross paths, however I was shown wrong as the warehouses were connected with Sportsmaster and Deathstroke."

"Batman, I also believed another fault was in the fact that has formed relationships with one another went before the mission itself, I do not believe the relationships themselves are the problem but in fact our team lost focus one the main objective while we worried for each other even more."

The caped crusader turned around and just stood in thought before he finally faced Kaldur and Rocket.

"Rocket, any more to say?"

"No, I just think we became uncoordinated and lost sight, as Kal here said."

"Fine, mission objectives were completed and three weapon boxes were confiscated including two special boxes."

Robin stood up from his chair with Zatanna trying to support him.

"What about Deathstroke?"

The question made the air tense and Batman huffed.

"He escaped the prison transport."

The seven heroes looked at each other before Batman slipped into the Zeta tube.

RECOGNIZED BATMAN 02

"Now what?" Conner spoke to Kaldur.

"I don't know, Superboy, I just don't know."

**Ok I know not a way to end a story, BUT FEAR NOT! I have another chapter up my sleeve. This chapter was slightly depressing (and gross!) so I promise the second chapter will be more upbeat and slightly funny.**

**All of the medical terms are real by the way, Morphine is used for pain relief but a side effect is people dose off. Dimercaprol is a real item as well; it's used to help with the treatment of lead poisoning. And a clamp is another medical item, however it is used to stop the flow of blood from a broken artery. This is all basic field medicine; my uncle was a medic after all.**

**New chapter coming so hand in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Resolutions:**_

**Rebuild**

**This will be the last chapter, not to worry my second story will be up soon. For now enjoy this last story with some Roy in it.**

**Mount Justice:**

**January 21****st**** 11:11EST**

Wally looked at his clock in the medical room, 11:11am, wasn't that lucky. Wally seemed to have a lot of luck happening lately. Wally sat up still in a medical dress and got out of bed, much to his pain to his waist as it burned.

Wally made his way to the lounge where he found a certain archer sleeping on the couch.

"Artemis?"

Quickly she bolted upright in her uniform as he sat on the couch with her.

"Wally? You up?" She began to yawn after saying his name.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, just really tired"

"I thought you had school today?"

Artemis was now fully awake. Mentally kicking herself as to why she got up this morning."

"Ugh… I think I know why I got up."

"How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"Two, before I dragged myself out of bed for school."

RECOGNIZED: ROBIN B-01

"Hey… KF you up?"

"Hey Rob, wait why are you here?"

"School got cancelled, Academy had one foot of snow."

Artemis just glared at him, "Wait, you go to my school?"

"Dude you should tell her."

"No way, she'll freak out if I tell her."

"JUST TELL ME," Artemis was finally bellowed.

"Ok, ok, I'm Richard Grayson."

"So wait. You..?"

"Uh hum"

"And the first day…"

"Yep" He popped the P.

"So then you"

"Correct"

"And he's B-"

"YES, BUT NOT HERE!" Dick yelled at her motioning to the cameras.

Artemis sat back in thought.

"So, Wally, what do you want to do?"

"Dunno, something that doesn't involve me moving."

"I heard Roy is coming over today to check on you."

"Wanna switch his Zeta Tube ID to say 'Speedy'?"

Wally smirked a little bit at the thought.

"Artemis want to-" He stopped when he noticed the archer asleep against him.

"Why don't you two get comfy? I'll switch it quick" Robin chimed in with a silent laugh at the end.

For Wally it was, pleasant; no villains, no evil masterminds. For those few minutes it was peaceful. He sent his arm around her as she leaned in with her head resting at his neck. Wally actually wanted the day to slow; he took in every moment of her resting against him just as they did at the lake and mall in Bloomington. It was peaceful in the Cave's lounge.

RECOGNIZED: SPEED-

"WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY NAME TO SPEEDY? ROBIN YOU TROLL!"

Wally and Artemis woke with a start, "I think Speed- I mean Red Arrow is here," Artemis chuckled at the mention of Red Arrow being called Speedy by the Troll Wonder.

"You know, I could get use to this."

"Having Roy be called Speedy?"

"No, having someone like you here. Just don't do anything too risky, I was scared enough last night and this morning."

He kissed her on the head. "I know."

"Don't do that again, please? I know my dad can be a pain, but please try to be careful next time?"

Wally began to rethink the events that happened, but then Roy stepped in.

"You ok Wally?"

"Hey, Roy, yeah I'm ok."

Roy then looked at Artemis, almost saying 'keep him away from that monster'.

Artemis, in return, glared at him.

"Excuse me I have to kill a little troll."

He rushed down the hall where he last saw the Boy Wonder duck and roll.

**Happy Harbor High School:**

**January 21****st**** 14:30 EST**

"Hey Megan."

"Hey Conner."

Both teens have just finished their classes for the week and decided to take a little stroll around Happy Harbor.

"Still worried about Wally" M'gann asked.

Superboy was about to ask if she used telepathy when she clarified, "I don't need telepathy to know you were concerned about him."

"I know after all he did liberate me from Cadmus over seven months ago. But what really worried me was that you could have been killed by the maniac with a gun last night."

They both walked out of the school and took a scenic route to Mount Justice.

"Conner I would have been fine, besides you always look out for me."

She blushed a little bit as Conner smiled.

Finally they both arrived at the Cave when Robin jumped out from the decline leading to the entrance to the Cave, followed closely by a bow wielding Red Arrow.

"CALL ME SPEEDY AND GET AWAY WITH IT? GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TROLL!"

A few arrows were launched at a giggling acrobat.

The two couples greeted each other as Conner and Megan sat down next to Artemis and Wally.

RECOGNIZED: AQUALAD B-02, ROCKET B-09, ZATANNA B-08.

Kaldur and Rocket was the next couple to show up into the room followed by a curious Zatanna.

"Where's Robin?"

The two couples on the couch couldn't help but smirk as the Boy Wonder was currently under attack by a furious archer and his former name.

"Lost him," Roy finally came back into the room, "I'm going home, if you guys find Robin call me so I can finish this."

He finally walked to the Zeta-tube home.

Wally quickly spoke up, "Did he change the system to say Red Arrow yet?"

RECOGNIZED: SPEEDY 21

Everyone busted out laughing

"Is he gone?" Robin finally appeared from the ceiling dropping right next to Zatanna.

"Yes he's gone," Aqualad answered. Quickly he inhaled went to a frown, "Now, according to Batman, we need to talk on how poorly the mission last night was handled."

Everyone quickly went grave.

"Now I know we had success on the mission, but it came at a cost."

Wally clutched his side in remembrance while both Robin and Zatanna remembered the pain.

"We need to speculate as to why both teams failed to focus on their parts of the mission. Even though there was outside forces that we could not control, we still didn't act in accordance with recognizing the danger that was faced. Thoughts?"

Everyone was still quiet, and then Superboy spoke up. "We took risks, we didn't recognized trouble until it was too late, and…"

He looked at M'gann then to the other couples in the room. "That's it, nothing else to say."

"Fair enough, I believe that will be adequate enough for the report to Batman."

Wally then spoke up, "So now what? Since we are all here and it's a Friday, I say we should have a couple's movie night."

Each person nodded to the suggestion.

"Nice work Romeo."

"Thank You Juliet."

Artemis and Wally both joked with each other while he got up to select the movie.

Everyone decided a cheesy romantic comedy would be perfect for tonight. Everyone was situated around the room, Zatanna found comfort with Robin who had his hand over her, M'gann rested her head against Superboy while Artemis did the same to Wally, and even Rocket rested against Kaldur in the second chapter of the movie.

Everyone was at peace, except a certain red-haired archer who rose from behind the couch with a grinning, murderous stare at Robin.

The end_, or is it?_

**Yep, I might be done! Sorry this last chapter took a few days, computer wouldn't save it, anyways it's done and we know that it isn't going to end well for Robin.**

**So now that this is done I'm going finish my next story "Draft" and post it. BTW in "Draft" the Team gets into trouble with the U.S. Military and is forced to 'draft' two of their youngest soldiers. Then the Team has to learn how to handle these two soldiers and learn to face some of their fears.**

**There may or may not be a gigantic facility in the middle of the desert producing large robots and the entire military is called in to help the team.**

**Sound slightly familiar? Sadly the robots don't turn into vehicles.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
